User blog:Mrs.Chambers/Chapter 15
Hey everyone! I wanted to say thank y'alls for reading my stories.Please tell anything you want to be in the plot line,and I will do my best to fit it in. (I don't know why but that totally sounded like a voicemail thingy.) Hope y'all like this one,please tell friends! 'Darcy's pov' Looking over the picture Clare sent me,oh the memory coming back. I felt like I haven't seen my family in years,Clare said mom and dad switch every week to the house. Wow,I couldn't belive my eyes,shutting them hoping this was a prank but knew this wasn't. I look over to see Clare kissing I am guessing Eli? I couldn't help to giggle my baby sister grew up before my eyes. I grab a paper and a pen and began to write. : Dear Clare, Those picture you sent were cute! I can't belive how much you grew! Eli seems to be a nice guy,glad your happy. Sorry about mom and dad,it's hard for me too,not being apart of anything really sucks. I been really busy these few days but I remember your birthday is coming up so, I am coming back home! I miss ya too much,so clean up my room and be ready go shopping and catch up! I have to finish up a few things and then I will be there in few days! See ya later,tell mom and dad I said Hi. : ''-Darcy'' Finishing up a few things on my letter,with a few tears in my eyes. I am soo happy to come home again,but I don't want to leave. I made a few friends here,but I guess family come before friends. Right now I need to be with my baby sis and my parents. Soon it was night and I feel alseep. Jenna's pov Waking up to my alarm clock,I felt like crap. I ran into the bathroom and upchucked,oh nothing like goodmorning puke.I quickly brush my teeth right away to get the taste out of my mouth. Then I spit,slowly looking up at the mirror smiling. I reach over to my left for my blue eyeshadow and evening each side.Then combing my hair flat,I sigh. I began to curl my hair,then changing into my uniform.I rolled my eyes and then I was off to degrassi once again. Adam's pov "Is Clare still kicked off?" Eli pushed me, and I chuckled. "So I take that as a yes." He shug,then Jenna join us from behind.Then Eli smiled and raised his eyebrows. "I have an idea." Eli claps his hands while jenna look confused she slowed down and walk from Eli's side to over to mine. "Clare birthday next saturday right? Well lets have a surpise b-day party for her,maybe she won't be so kicked off." "Also invite some of her family memeber!" Jenna cheered. We looked over to her. "What a girl can't help?" Eli looked over at me and I shug. "Clare is not here today,so lets meet at lunch." She wrap both arms around her book. She turn around and Eli elbowed me. "Let me walk you to class Jen!" I grab her books and her hair went to her face. "Where did Jenna go." I teased her bringing my empty hand removing the hair away from her face. "That's better, I like to see that cute smile of yours!" I saw Jenna blushing,she couldn't say anything over her little laughters. Finally we made it to her classroom. "Here is your books,princess!" I handed her the books one by one.Before I turn around Jen kiss my on the cheek. "Thanks Adam." Then she made it to her seat,yet I notice K.C was looking over at her. What was his deal,he was just fighting over Clare and now he, okay I am over re-acting. I powered walk to my science class. I was late,but I mange to sneak in without notice. I sat in the middle of Dave and Wesley. Clare's pov Once I got home from the doctor (my daily check-up) I walk right up stairs and took a nap. All I wanted to just stay warm in my cozy bed.This weeks was dad's and he had to work tonight so I was alone till nine P.M. I shut my eyes. Eli's pov Clare was never smart with her window,because I know she leaves it open only when she is in her room.I desided to climb the tree and jump right in her room. I found her sleeping,so I walk over to the desk sitting in the chair and stared at her. Jesh this is kinda stalkerish,I look over to her computer and trying to find a notepad thing to leave a message for her but I click one of her stories instead. This was from the beganing of school,I found myself reading this vampire novel she wrote. It was very shocking, I could tell Clara was her and I was guessing the guy was Declan,since it said it was him. I wonder if it would come in handy once day. I finish it and found the notepad and I wrote. Hey Clara,I sneaked in earlyer but you were snoring away. Call me when you wake up ;D From prince charming. "Sweet dreams Edwards." I kissed her on the forehead, I walk over to the window and jump to the tree almost tripping in th same spot Clare did. I stretch out to close her window,then I walk over to Morty. Category:Blog posts